Volverte a ver
by Bloom Malfoy
Summary: El amor de su vida se casa, que siente Bloom en ese momento, lo mejor que me vaya antes de que pueda hacer algo de lo que me vaya a arrepentir. AMANECER- BODA DE BELLA Y EDWARD REVIEWS?


VOLVERTE A VER

**Los personajes no me pertencen.**

* * *

**BLOOM POV**

****

EL peor día de mi vida, era ahora, la boda del ser al que le dí todo mi amor, se casaba con... una humana llamada Isabella. Me enteré cuando vine de visita desde Suiza a casa de los Denali, cuando iba corriendo a Forks a ver a Edward pero ellos me lograron retener la vre la invitación de boda. Ahora mis pensamientos eran un revoltijo, por que tuve que ir, solo que Tanya me apretaba la mano en señal de apoyo cosa que solo le pude responder una sonrisa amarga, para las 2 era un sufrimiento mayor como si hubieramos muerto cuando fuimos humanas y no sentiriamos el dolor. Tanya iba de negro y yo tenia un vestido morado hasta la rodilla con escote en corazon y strapple con zapatos de tacón de aguja del mismo color con mi joyería fina de plata y mi fleco sobre mi ojo izquierdo tapandolo y mi cabello recogido elegantemente en una media coleta alta. En ese momento me di cuenta de que jamás había sido nada para él.

_Verte aqui es contemplar  
lo que fue lo que sera  
mi vida mi vida junto a ti.  
_

**Fui una tonta pero con letras mayusculas, me había hecho ilusiones después de tantos años, pensé que le seguía sintiendo algo por mí.**

**-Ahora si no hay nadie que impida esta matrimonio los declaro marido y mujer- dijo el señor Weber- puede besar a la novia. **

_Es claro que no pudo ser_  
_de otra forma ya lo ves_  
_mi vida estaba escrita asi_  
_te encontre y te perdi_  
_tantos no hoy dicen si_

**En ese momento todos salieron hacia la recepción. Yo, por mi parte les dije al clan Denali que los alcanzaba luego, y me interné en el bosque pudiendo ahi soltar todas las lagrimas que habia guardado durante la ceremonia, odiaba ser hibrida y ser hija de un vampiro y una humana que me habian abandonado, ahora ellos no estaban ahi para apoyarme y nunca lo estarian, ser volturis lo implicaba y eso era lo que deparaba mi futuro, seria una volturi, solo con la diferencia de que yo no quería consumir la sangre humana y ellos lo habian aceptado con la condicion de que seguiria consumiendo la sangre animal y podria abandonar la guardia cuando yo quisiera solo que no me tardara mucho tiempo como mas de un año. Cuando decidi que era hora de volver me limpie los ojos y me retoque el maquillaje que se habia corrido y me prepare para enfrentar la realidad. **

_Nuestro ensayo termino_

_Nuestro tiempo al fin llego _

_mi vida lo dice el corazón _

_y ni espacio ni lugar _

_que nos pudiera separar _

**cuando llegue lo hice directo a la mesa donde vi a los Denali, cosa que yo deberia estar con los Cullen, pues ellos eran mi familia. Me vieron muchos, el caso era que fui la unica que comio, mis animos estaban tan bajos que un volturi que habia ido para verificar que la boda sucediera y a la transformación de la humana en un mes. Cuando Leon me invito a bailar vi sus lentillas azules, empezamos a platicar de los años, el tenia 150 y yo 80. Cuando volvi a la mesa me dijo que se tenia que retirar pero estaria complacido de tener una compañera en la guardia tan hermosa y talentosa , e hizo que me sonrojara furiosamente, luego Edward y yo nos vimos a velocidad vampirica por primera vez en todo el día. Cuando me dejo de ver y se empezo a dirigir hacia mi, cosa que fui con Esme a saludarla y Rosalie me llevo adentro de la casa a hablar, tratando de alejarme de él .**

**-Bloom, que bueno que te veo- dijo rosalie**

**-Rosalie, me tengo que ir de una buena vez- dije- se que si me quedo no aguantare y hare algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir.**

**-Bloom, sigues enamorada de Edward- me pregunto**

**-Rosalie, no lo he podido olvidar- dije en un susurro y sali de ahi lo mas rapido a velocidad humana.**

**En ese momento entraron todos menos el novio, me abrazaron y sin más que decir sali de ahi con direccion a mi auto hasta que:**

-**Hola soy Mike Newton, ¿Tú eres?- dijo un rubio**

**-Bloom Cullen, hija adoptiva- conteste friamente**

**-¿Quieres bailar?- dije**

**-Lo siento me tengo que ir- dije.**

**Me encamine hacia el porche de la casa y subiendo a mi preciado lamborgini negro y acelerando a toda velocidad, cosa que vieron muchos de los invitados incluida mi familia y los alteró y sorprendio el auto y la velocidad que llevaba. Ahora alcance a ver por el retrovisor a Edward y a toda mi familia incluida se esposa... Isabella. Mis pensamientos habian cambiado totalmente eran mi soledad eterna y que perdi al unico amor de mi no-vida, ahora ya no era Bloom Antonella Cullen, volvia a ser Bloom Antonella Hamilton y tal vez en un futuro ya no seria Hamilton sino Volturi. Los recuerdos volvian a mi mente y salian con las lagrimas, tenia una posibilidad, sabia que si iba a Volterra a suicidarme pondria en depresión a mi querida familia, cuando llegue a Denali pase por mis cosas y me despedi de todos ellos. De ahi sali con rumbo al aeropuerto de Alaska para tomar mi vuelo a Italia, esperando recuperar la llama de la vida que perdi hace un dia.**

_Verte aqui es contemplar_

_lo que fue lo que sera_

_mi vida mi vida junto a ti._

**FIN**

**

* * *

Que les parecio , estaba merendando mientras lo escribia, me dieron ganas de llorar**** T_T**

**Bye**

**nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion**

**OIGAN AVISO: QUERIA SABER SI LES GUSTARIA UNA CONTINUACION O EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE EDWARD EN ESTA HISTORIA, LA CONTINUACION YA LA TENGO EN MENTE, ESTA MUY BUENA. bye!  
**


End file.
